


In Real Life

by kimdonghyuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Graphic Violence, Possible Explicit Sexual Content, Writer!Jihoon, book character!soonyoung, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdonghyuns/pseuds/kimdonghyuns
Summary: “Do it. Backspace every word, shred every sketch. Hell, even track down and burn every book you’ve ever sold. Go ahead and try,” the character chuckles, and even though he couldn’t see him Jihoon knew there was a smirk on his face. “I’m real too sweetheart, and no matter how hard you try, you can’t delete me. I’m not going anywhere.”OR Soonyoung is a character in Jihoon's book and he starts causing problems in the real world.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	In Real Life

Lee Jihoon is brilliant. 

At least, that’s what all of the editors and publishers he’s ever worked with have told him. Not to mention the gaggles of giggling young women and men who all call themselves his number one fan, going crazy over every new release and religiously attending all of his book signings. Sometimes Jihoon wonders if those supposed dedicated fans are there because they genuinely appreciate his work, or if it’s his pretty face they really want to see. 

(Jihoon really hopes it’s the former of the two).

Looking back, he never thought that he’d end up with as well known of a name that he has now. Who would have thought that high school bookworm Lee Jihoon would go on to become South Korea’s best selling author three years in a row? Certainly not all of those kids in school who made fun every chance they got. 

The teasing, mainly about his height, was endless back then and so for the most part Jihoon kept to himself. His classmates couldn’t ever see past the physical, much less come close to entering the world of Jihoon’s mind that held more creative energy than you could imagine. He spent his school days zoning out and brainstorming all kinds of ideas and scenarios that he could put into writing, occasionally sneaking out his sketchbook during class to draw out countless characters. Jihoon was never satisfied with the ordinary so he thrived off of the feeling of creating his own worlds through words and somehow, he managed to balance that out with real life and kept his grades near perfect. 

So yes, Lee Jihoon is indeed brilliant. A genius even. But at times like this, when he has to wake up at 4 in the morning to go to yet another city for yet another day packed full of scheduled events to promote his newly released book, it sure doesn’t feel like he’s any of that. 

Because right now? Right now Jihoon doesn’t feel like anything special, definitely not like a genius. All he feels is the need for a few more hours of sleep.

He’d only passed out a couple hours ago, staying up late once again working on the plot outline for his next book. This one in particular was stressing him out like none of the previous books had ever done. Sure, writing wasn’t ever easy, but he’d never struggled this much just to come up with an outline that was actually, well, good.

Jihoon could feel deep down that the reason for this was because he’d started losing interest in writing this series. 

It had been fun when he’d first dived into the world of crime and other shenanigans that belonged to Kwon Soonyoung, aka Hoshi, the protagonist of the series, but now? Now it had become something so repetitive and Jihoon just didn’t feel like writing it anymore. Sure, he was thankful for the recognition the books had given him and how much people loved his work, but he had so much more to offer than forcing himself to write the same thing over and over again. 

He did wonder though how his fans would react if they knew that his plan was to kill off Hoshi at the end of the last book. Would they want to read anything else from him after something like that? Jihoon didn’t know. 

Either way, it didn’t matter if they liked it or not. It was his story and after all, he wrote for himself, not for fame or for anyone else. He’d never regret writing the series because it had solidified his title as a renowned author, but Jihoon knew it was time to start something new. 

But first, he had to get through this promotion run (and the last installment, but that could wait until later).

“Jihoon, it’s time to go,” his manager calls, no doubt looking at the watch on his wrist to make sure they weren’t running late. 

Jihoon sighs and has to force his tired limbs to move again as he pushes himself up from where he’d been sitting on the end of his bed. After slipping on a warm hoodie and grabbing his bag, he sluggishly makes his way out of his bedroom to where his manager was waiting by the door, double checking the time once again. 

“Joshua for the love of God, please stop looking at your watch every five seconds, we’re not gonna be late.”

Joshua rolls his eyes, “You say that every time bud, and we’re still almost always late because someone always stays up all night and doesn’t want to ever get out of bed. Ever heard of time management, Jihoonie?”

Jihoon doesn’t say anything else, instead choosing to shove his way past Joshua and out the door. He hears his manager chuckle at his lack of a response, but Jihoon pays it no mind and they both pile into the car without another word. 

Sometimes Jihoon really hates that he has such a ridiculous fear of flying. The car ride from Seoul to Busan is always a long one, at least three hours without getting stuck in traffic, and one that could be more than cut in half if he could make himself get on a plane. But this is fine, everything is fine. Even if Jihoon desperately needs to catch a few more z’s, even if he’s never been one to fall asleep while riding in a car, even if he’ll have to make it through the day like this. It’s all fine.

(At least that’s what he keeps telling himself).

“This is the last day of this for a while, right?” Jihoon asks, needing the reassurance that after today, he’d be able to get proper rest before starting his next work.

“Yeah Jihoon, this is it until you finish your next book.” 

Jihoon lets out a sigh of relief and leans back against the headrest when Joshua reaches over to give him a comforting pat on the shoulder. It really would be fine, maybe. Just one more day. 

Little did Jihoon know that this particular day would be what led to his downfall.

**Author's Note:**

> I have re-written this chapter so many times but I think I've finally gotten it how I wanted it. Hope yall enjoy :)
> 
> Ps I thrive off feedback so comments are always appreciated!


End file.
